FULL MOON
by ABC-HS
Summary: PENDUDUK DESA SETEMPAT TAU APA ITU. SESUATU YANG DI JULUKI WOLFATHER TELAH BANGKIT. ABC proudly present a CHANBAEK FANFICTION.


**FULL MOON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah gue baca lagi.. DEG! Mampus gue! Ternyata terlalu banyak thypo. Hastagayy.. gue sebagai newbie bisa apa coba ? dan karena gue merasa ada yg mengganjal di hati *cielahh demi apa gue bela-belain buat RE-UPDATE. Dan sekarang gue udah merasa lega bat..

Buat yang udah review makasih aned yaaa, berkat kalian kau jadi semangat buat bikin sequelnya, dan ini udah jalan 50 % tapi updatenya jan tanya kapan wkwk ^^ dan.. kalo bisa review lagi yahh uhukk uhukk..

 **ABC** _proudly_ __ _present a ChanBaek fanfiction…._ **FULL MOON.**

 **This story belong to me. Plagiat ? berarti lo gak menghargai kemampuan lo sendiri!**

Buat yang satu ini apabanget dah, gue buta banget genrenya apa. Pokoknya ini **GS**! Lo bisa apa? Gak suka GS ya jangan baca.

Inspired by Naruto Shippuden The Series. Gue gk tau itu episode apa, tapi ntah kenapa gue terinspirasi banget sama episode itu padahal kalo ditilik(?) lagi kagak ada nyambung-nyambung nya. Jangan ngeh karna nama cast nya gue bikin terlalu fiksi hahah jangan muntah khayy ?! Tapi, namanya juga imajinasi gue ye kan? Serah gue dengg..

So, mind to read ?

Kalo gak mau jangan di _scroll down,_ tapi kalo ngeyel jangan _bash_ khay ?

 _ **warning gak warning,**_ baca aja deh. .

.

.

.

 _ **HAPPY READINGG !**_

.

.

.

.

Bulan purnama telah muncul. Waktu yang di tunggu-tunggu namun sekaligus sangat dihindari telah datang. Untuk kesekian kalinya pada bulan purnama, di gua besar itu terdengar suara lolongan yang sangat keras.

Penduduk desa setempat yang berada paling dekat dengan gua tersebut sudah biasa mendengar suara itu pabila bulan purnama telah muncul. Suara yang terdengar seperti uhm.. atau memang itu adalah suara serigala,terdengar sangat memekakkan telinga di iringi dengan bunyi hantaman benda keras.

Mereka –para penduduk desa- mengunci rapat pintu rumahnya entah untuk tujuan apa, tapi satu hal yang pasti, penduduk desa tau apa itu. Sesuatu yang dijuluki _**Wolfather**_ telah bangkit dari peraduannya.

 _ **Wolfather.**_ Raja dari segala raja kaum srigala yang ada. Siapapun tak ada yang bisa menandingi kekuatannya. _**Wolfather**_ dapat berubah wujud. Menjadi manusia, serigala bahkan manusia setengah serigala yang sungguh menyeramkan terlebih saat malam hari tiba.

Terganggu adalah hal fatal bagi _**Wolfather.**_ Sehalus apapun suara yang terdengar mengganggunya, apapun itu akan membangkitkan amarahnya. Ia sangat __tidak suka diganggu. Percayalah. Apapun yang membangkitkan amarahnya, akan hancur tak bersisa.

Untuk itulah ia berada disana, di gua pengap itu. Yang dinamakan _**Wolfhole.**_ Tak ada suara-suara menggangu, tak ada pengganggu yang berani masuk bahkan anginpun enggan singgah disana. Siapapun yang masuk kedalam _**Wolfhole**_ tak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi.

Yahh.. jelas sekali ia ingin mengasingkan dirinya disana. _**Wolfather**_ ingin seorang diri. Kau tau kenapa..? Walaupun jelas sekali _**Wolfather**_ adalah makhluk terkuat yang pernah ada, tapi ketahuilah bahwa sesungguhnya _**Wolfather**_ memiliki kelemahan. Dirinya tak mampu mengendalikan kekuatan nya sendiri.

Hanya ada satu cara agar _**Wolfather**_ bisa menjadi makhluk terkuat seutuhnya. Dan dari mitos yang berkembang di masyarakat sana, satu-satunya yang bisa menandingi kekuatan _**Wolfather**_ adalah seseorang yang disebut _**Lotus,**_ seseorang yang telah dinanti-nanti sang _**Wolfather.**_

Dinamakan _**Lotus**_ karena orang-orang tidak tau siapa sebenarnya _**Lotus**_ yang dimaksud. Hanya _**Wolfather**_ seorang lah yang tau siapa nama asli sang _**Lotus.**_ Walaupun ia juga tak mengetahui rupa sang _**Lotus**_ itu sendiri.

Dinamakan _**Lotus**_ mungkin karena bunga itu melambangkan sebuah kesucian dan kedamaian. Entahlah, itu hanya pemikiran penduduk awam semata.

Dan lagi-lagi mereka berpendapat, lolongan _**Wolfather**_ adalah untuk memanggil _**Lotus**_ yang di tunggu-tunggu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar rembulan benderang yang dikelilingi kerlip bintang menghias indah dilangit malam yang menjadi saksi bisu langkah seorang wanita cantik. Sinar bulan memantul di pahatan wajah indahnya yang terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan tak terkecuali bagi seekor kunang-kunang.

Raut tenang nya membawa pancaran sinar walau dihadang oleh temaram malam. Tetap menapakkan langkah anggunnya, tak kunjung menyurutkan niat melangkah ke tempat yang ditujunya, walau nyatanya ia sekarang berada di tengah hutan di kaki gunung keberadaan gua _**Wolfhole.**_

Angin sepoi malam menyibakkan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai indah. Suasana sunyi mencekam tak membuatnya gentar.

Senyumnya terkembang manakala ia melihat pintu gua menganga lebar didepannya seakan menyambut kedatangannya. Dengan langkah tenang dan mantap, ia memasuki gua besar itu. Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, sebuah suara berat nan dingin langsung menyapa pendengarannya.

"pergi…"

Wanita itu tak menjawab dan tetap meneruskan langkah nya ke sumber suara tadi.

"pergilah selagi aku masih bermurah hati. Apa kau datang untuk menantang maut? Kurasa kau sudah tau, siapapun yang masuk kesini, tidak akan pernah kembali lagi"

"aku tau itu, karena kau adalah _**Wolfather..**_ " hanya kata itu yang terucap dari bibir tipis sang wanita membuat seseorang didalam sana menggeram.

"kubilang pergi !"

Sebuah teriakan keras terdengar bersamaan dengan batu besar yang dilempar oleh kearah sang wanita cantik itu. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan sang _**Wolfather.**_

Namun seakan dapat memperkirakan sebelumnya, dengan cekatan wanita cantik tadi mengindar sehingga batu besar yang seharusnya menghantam tubuh indahnya tadi menjadi terhempas ke dinding gua dan pecah berkeping-keping. Dapat ia rasakan seseorang dihadapannya sekarang ini kian murka.

"kau sudah kuperingatkan !"

Pria dengan julukan _**Wolfather**_ itu berubah menjadi sosok menyeramkan. Dimulutnya muncul sepasang taring besar dan telinganya berubah lancip khas telinga serigala. Tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan bulu lebat dan ukurannya membesar berkali lipat dari ukuran serigala normal. Dari keempat kakinya menyembul kuku-kuku runcing nan tajam.

Sekarang sosok yang ada dihadapan wanita cantik itu telah berubah menjadi sosok menyeramkan yang membuat nyali sipapun yang melihatnya seketika menciut. Itulah yang terjadi jika pria yang dijuluki _**Wolfather**_ tersebut berada dalam puncak emosi amarahnya.

Sungguh, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan merasa mati duluan sebelum perang dan pingsan seketika. Namun itu tak berlaku bagi sang wanita.

Sedikitpun ia tak merasa gentar, takut atupun cemas. Malahan ia tetap memasang ekspresi tenang dan menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya nan manis.

Merasa ditantang, sang Raja Serigala melompat kearahnya, namun lagi-lagi wanita itu tetap tenang dan tak bergeming. Semua itu akan terlalu cepat bagi orang awam yang menyaksikan. Tapi didalam gua itu sama sekali tidak terdapat orang awam.

Sepersekian detik sang wanita hanya berdiam diri di tempat namun jemarinya melakukan gerakan-gerakan rumit yang tak terbaca.

 **JREETT!**

Serigala itu tercengang. Sunggguh terkejut karena ia mersakan tubuhnya seperti dililit oleh tali semu yang sangat kuat. Ia menatap wanita itu tajam. Selama ini belum pernah ada seorangpun yang dapat mengalahkannya.

Tapi ini? Ia tak dapat berkutik oleh seoarang wanita yang bahkan terlihat sangat lemah dimatanya. Ini bahkan masih awal pertarungan dirasanya.

"hanya aku yang dapat mengalahkanmu, karena kau adalah kekuatanku dan kau adalah kekuatanku"

Raja serigala menatapnya penasaran. Perlahan sosoknya berubah karena emosinya nya yang teralihkan. Sekarang ia bukan lagi wujud dari sosok monster yang menakutkan ataupun sosok manusia setengah serigala yang aneh, melainkan berubah menjadi sosok manusia seutuhnya.

Bulu, taring, serta kuku-kuku tajamnya telah menghilang entah kemana digantikan dengan sosok manusia berparas rupawan dengan tubuh tinggi dan tegap. _**Wolfather**_ mentapa wanita itu penasaran.

"siapa kau ?"

"aku Byun Baekhyun.." wanita itu tetap mengulas senyum tipisnya.

 _ **Wolfather**_ terdiam sejenak mencoba mengingat sesuatu dan seperti dihantam batu besar, matanya seketika terbelalak.

"k-kau..? nama itu.."

"itu benar, aku Byun Baekhyun, kekuatanmu, takdirmu Park Chanyeol, orang yang kau tunggu selama ini"

Park Chanyeol, pria yang dijuluki sebagai _**Wolfather**_ merasakan tubuhnya tidak lagi terkekang oleh tali semu. Ia berdiri tepat dihadapan sang wanita dan menatap matanya dalam.

"apakah itu benar? Kau adalah Byun Baekhyun yang ku tunggu selama ini ?"

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"apakah hal tadi tidak membuatmu cukup jelas ?" ia balik bertanya.

Chanyeol tau itu, memang tidak seharusnya ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya. Tapi itu memang sebuah spontanitas yang terdengar normal dan lumrah, apalagi saat ini ia sedang terkejut.

Sepasang tangan kekar itu melingkar di seluruh punggungnya, melingkupinya, membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat nan romantic, namun sarat akan perasaan takut kehilangan.

Chanyeol menumpukan dagunya di pundak sempit Baekhyun.

"akhirnya kau pulang.." Pasangan itu seperti dua sejoli yang telah lama tak berjumpa. Padahal kenyataan nya inilah kali pertama keduanya bertatap muka. Mungkin itulah yang dinamakan kekuatan magis ikatan batin sepasang jodoh.

Dan keduanya tidak merasa aneh jika disebutkan kata 'pulang'. Karena Chanyeol adalah tempat Bekhyun kembali. Jodohnya. Hubungan yang telah ditetapkan oleh kuasa Tuhan kedalam suatu garis yang di sebut takdir.

"maaf membuatmu menunggu. Apa aku terlalu lama ?"

"menurutmu enam ribu seratus empat tahun itu sebentar ?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Chanyeol kembali menatap mata Baekhyun dalam. Pancaran kebahagiaan dan kelegaan terlalu jelas terlihat. Ia merasa tubuhnya bebas sekarang karena kehadiran wanita itu. Ia merasa seperti telah menemuka kembali bagian dirinya yang telah lama hilang.

Seakan ada yang menuntun, perlahan dan tanpa sadar jarak antara keduanya menipis, hingga tak memberi ruang dan celah pada tautan indah sebuah ciuman manis. Ini pertama kalinya kedua insan itu merasakan indahnya kelembutan sebuah ciuman. Sesapan demi sesapan di rasakan sehingga menghasilkan lenguhan-lenguhan lemah yang membuat sesuatu didalam sana kian terasa membuncah dan.. terbakar.

Pola detak jantung kian memperparah keadaan yang menyadarkan bahwa keduanya saling menginginkan. Lebih dan lebih. Hingga menyatu,membaur, meleburkan rasa cinta yang mendalam lewat sentuhan-sentuhan lembut yang telalu nikmat dan bergairah. Dan sayang untuk dilewatkan begitu saja bagi dua manusia yang tak biasa tersebut, karena keduanya telah bersatu dan tak akan mudah untuk lepas begitu saja.

Bulan purnama untuk pertama kalinya menjadi pemandangan indah karena sang _**Wolfather**_ yang tak lagi mengusik ketenang malam indah ini dengan suara lolongannya yang keras dan terlampau menakutkan. Tentu saja, itu semua karena penantiannya telah berakhir. Sang _**Lotus**_ sudah kembali ke tempat seharusnya ia berada.

.

.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi bersinar cerah. Walau tak terlalu menerangi gua besar itu, namun cukup untuk mendeskripsikan secerah mana hati seorang Park Chanyeol yang masih terlelap itu. Ia sedang berbahagia sekarang. Sedangkan satu-satunya wanita yang sudah lama terbangun itu segera bangkit. Mengakhiri kegiatannya memperhatikan rupa sang belahan jiwa.

Ia bangkit dan memakai pakaiannya tanpa suara bermaksud agar tak mengusik tidur sang terkasih. Perlahan ia melangkah menjauh dari perduan Park Chanyeol.

"kau mau kemana ?" rupanya Park Chanyeol terbangun.

Si wanita menghela nafas.

"aku harus pergi" ucapnya pelan. Chanyeol mengeryit.

"pergi?" tanyanya tak yakin.

"ya, aku harus menyelesaikan tugas terakhirku"

"tugas apa ?" tiga kalimat terucap dari bibir Park Chanyeol dan itu adalah pertanyaan semua. Baekhyun mendesah. Sesungguhnya ia tak sanggup mengatakan.

"aku.. harus mengalahkan Hugo. Makhluk itu sudah meresahkan banyak orang dan aku ditunjuk untuk menghadapinya. Itu tugas terakhir ku sebelum kita benar-benar bersama"

"tapi Hugo itu sangat berbahaya, biar aku saja yang menghadapinya" Baekhyun menggeleng.

" aku tau Hugo berbahaya. Untuk itulah aku menemuimu. Seharusnya aku menemuimu setelah tugasku selesai, tapi aku tau, jika aku menghadapi Hugo seorang diri, aku pasti takkan mampu atau istilahnya mati. Kekuatan manusia Batu itu hampir menandingimu, jadi aku memerlukan kekuatanmu untuk melindungiku. Dan sekarang aku sudah memiliki pelindung. Dengan adanya benihmu di kandunganku, kejahatan apapun tak akan dapat menghancurkanku" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih datar.

"secepat itukah ?" Tanya Chanyeol memandang perut Baekhyun.

"kau sendiri tau kita bukan manusia biasa. Dan janin ini bisa menjadi perisai kuat yang bisa melindungiku dari Hugo"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"apa kau baru saja memanfaatkanku?" Baekhyun tertegun.

"Kenapa berfikiran seperti itu ?"

"kau menemuiku hanya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan agar bisa mengalahkan Hugo. Apa aku salah ?"

"Chanyeol, berfikirlah.. jika aku melawan Hugo dengan tangan kosong, tanpa kekuatan, sudah jelas aku pasti akan mati sebelum bertemu denganmu, dan jika aku mengabaikan tugas ini, maka hanya kesialan dan bencana yang menimpa takdir kita. Kau tau itu?"

Chanyeol terdiam membuat Baekhyun mendekatinya dan menggenggam tangannya lembut.

"beri aku sedikit waktu lagi"

"bagaimana aku bisa yakin kau akan kembali ?"

"aku berjanji padamu aku akan kembali. Demi anak yang ku kandung, anak kita. Kau mau menungguku ?" Baekhyun membawa tangan Chanyeol kearah perutnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ini terasa berat namun ia harus membuat pilihan yang bijak.

"aku sudah menunggu mu selama 6104 tahun, tidak masalah jika aku menunggumu lebih lama lagi"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"terimakasih"

Baekhyun berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Park Chanyeol menuju mulut gua sampai akhirnya ia menghilang dari pandangan Chanyeol.

"cepatlah kembali Byun Baekhyun…"

.

.

.

.

.

 **END ?**

Iyalah END, apalagi coba ? otak gue udah mentok nyampe sini.

Fyuuuhhh… *lap keringet

Demi apa yang ini lebih panjang dari ff sebelumnya dan sebagai seseorang yang baru, gue belum terbiasa ngetik dan WTH, gue capek banget sumvahh…

Gue jadi mikir, gue aja yang ngetik 2k word udak capek kek gini, kek mana author senior yang ngetik nya ampe puluhan ribu word ya? Apa nggak keriting tuh jari ? gue aja pegel,,

Dan.. dan.. apa ini ? huwaaa..! sumvah aslinya gak begini nih ff, aslinya pendek banget, gak sampe 1k barangkali, tapi jari gue yg nakal malah banyak nambahin sana sini. Applause buat gue uhuukkk.. :V

Hahaha.. btw, ini diketik pas gue masih dikampus dan baru kelar dalam 3 jam kalo mau tau.. gak ada yang mau tau ? yodaahh gapapa dah, kan gue gak maksa -_-

btw.. ini Cuma buat selingan dari ff project gue yg chapter-an.

Dan, buat semua yang baca itupun kalo ada, seorang penulis dunia maya pernah gak sih minta lo duit ? gak pernah kan ?

Dia Cuma minta hatinya dipuasin(?), dan caranya.. youknowlah..

REVIEW VROOOHH :v

Oke, sekian dan terimaksih, salam hangat kuku dari mama papa saya /lirik chanbaek/, good bhayy annyeongggggggggg . . . . ^_^V


End file.
